Plasmar
by FreakAsher
Summary: El arte es belleza y ella era arte, es por eso que debía capturar su imagen con una variedad incontable de pinceles.


_**Plasmar. **_

Sumergiéndose en el indebido placer, besaba como nunca lo había hecho a su querida novia, depositando en ella su más ardiente pasión para dejar mostrar su deseo. La acorralaba en una de las esquinas del sofá que los sostenía en aquella solitaria casa; quedando inclinado sobre su delicada figura, al momento de separar su desesperada boca tomo sus mejillas haciéndola ver hacia él… mirándose a los ojos emitió su nombre en un entrecortado suspiro para volver a hundirse en sus labios.

Sin dejarse llevar como dos adolescentes, a los cuales las hormonas les burbujeaban, y así era, Sai supo cómo detenerse antes de llegar a un punto enloquecedor del cual no existe retorno. El chico miro su abandonado caballete. El cual no estuviese abandonado de no ser por la bella rubia que tenía a su lado, reposaba sobre él un lienzo completamente en blanco por lo cual se le escurrió en la mente una fugaz idea.

-Ino.- le llamó.- ¿Puedo retratarte?

-¡Claro! Aunque… será la primera vez que tenga que posar, todos los dibujos que haces de mi salen sin necesidad de eso.- Respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Exacto, quiero que poses pero…- Trago saliva, no sabía cómo debía expresarse.- ¿Desnuda?- soltó de una manera poco audible queriéndose retractar de sus mismas palabras.

-¡Ah, era eso!...- pronuncio llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- ¿Por qué no?

Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharla, no creyó posible las miles de fantasías que atravesaban su mente, fantasías que solo se atrevería a plasmar en un casto lienzo. El arte es belleza y ella era arte, es por eso que debía capturar su imagen con una variedad incontable de pinceles.

Sai rastreo sus herramientas de trabajo y las acomodó en una misma área, coloco una fina tela blanca en el mueble que de nuevo sostendría el inmaculado cuerpo de su joven novia; todo esto mientras la chica removía sus prendas en la habitación del muchacho. Ino se miro al espejo al instante en que dejaba caer las ropas a sus pies, se examino así misma pensando si su cuerpo pudiese gustar al que amaba; su figura definitivamente no era la de ninguna niña sino el de una mujer madura producto de su constante ejercicio y duro entrenamiento ninja el cual la ha llevado lo suficientemente lejos como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Una chica completamente llena de emociones que abrumaban su cabeza, miles de sensaciones apunto de experimentar y un inmenso amor al que podía entregarse en cuerpo y alma aunque este no fuese el momento, abrió la puerta, camino con decisión y con una ligera bata que la cubría antes de dar inicio al trabajo del artista.

-Ino, ¿estás segura? Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

-No Sai, puedo hacerlo aunque… verdaderamente no sé cómo.

-Entonces…. Quiero ser yo el que deba instruirte.

La tomo de la mano y la dirigió al lugar donde se recostaría, ella accedió con gestos tembloroso pero cabe mencionar que no había duda alguna de lo que sentía en ese instante. Tomo asiento; Sai se postro de cuclillas frente a ella, le paso la mano por la frente donde él colocaría un cálido beso para luego incorporarse y comenzar su labor.

-Puedes sentirte libre de posar como quieras, si hay algo que yo necesite apropiar te lo hare saber.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba atrás del soporte.

Cogió un poco de carbón para comenzar, debía hacer un boceto previo a la pintura; no era la primera vez que retrataría _un desnudo_ a decir verdad recordaba cientos de mujeres que habían dejado ser pintadas por el azabache pero eso ya había ocurrido hace bastante tiempo en misiones aburridas a las que había sido asignado, en su mayoría misiones de espionaje en las que para matar el tiempo dibujaba frente a mujerzuelas que estarían dispuestas a posar para él a cambio de nada puesto que el físico del joven no era para nada desagradable, todas buscaban algo, algo que jamás consiguieron. Sí, así es, para esas fechas y con todas las cosas que habían pasado por sus ojos, Sai seguía virgen.

Entre miles de pensamientos su pálida mano comenzó a moverse sola y en poco tiempo había acabado ya los bocetos que tenia planeados, millones de veces imagino el cuerpo de su novia y no era para menos como lo imaginaba ¡resulto ser mucho mejor! Cada trazo para él era como una caricia a esos redondeados senos y delirantes curvas que ella poseía.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas que permanecían entreabiertas, le daban contraste a la bronceada piel de la joven que se encontraba temblando entre un nerviosismo inexplicable; por el contrario Sai parecía seguro de sí mismo su personalidad daba un giro radical cuando se encontraba en su labor artística.

Tras pasar el tiempo, Sai daba trazos más intensos y como era de esperarse no echaba ni ningún borrón; se percato de que su novia se encontraba tensa y se acerco hacia ella, le acodo el mechón de cabello que le cubría media cara, su fleco rebeldemente se acopló a su cabeza mientras algunos cabellitos se venían de regreso. Besó su frente acto seguido ella se estremeció, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Sai…- sus azules orbes se fijaron en el azabache, le temblaban las pupilas y se preguntaba el porqué el chico no se mostraba inquieto como ella.

-¿Si?

-Hmp, no Nada.- Pronunció bajando la mirada.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-¡ERES IDIOTA! Ya dejé que miraras todo de mi ¿crees que me echaría para atrás?

Sai torció la boca apretó el puño con el que no sostenía su arma de trabajo, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para ver lo que había avanzado.

-Es todo por hoy.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó atónita.

-Que estoy cansado Ino, puedes ir a vestirte.- Se paso la mano por la frente y comenzó a guardar sus pinturas y demás cosas.

La rubia se levantó furiosa, inmediatamente después de tomar sus prendas salió de la casa del muchacho sin despedirse. Sai ni se inmutó, le echo una mirada al lienzo que tenía enfrente ladeando media cadera con su estómago al descubierto puesto que aquella misma tarde había regresado de una misión.

Pasó la noche en casa de Sakura, Ino estaba llena de lágrimas en los ojos sin darle explicación alguna a la de cabello rosa. Al regresar a su morada se dirigió directo a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de la misma manera; en su cama hayo lo que sería un cuadro con una nota puesta; lo tomó junto con la nota la cual le dieron ganas de arrugar y tirar por la ventana pero antes de ello la leyó.

"_Gracias por esto, eres muy hermosa Ino pero no hacía falta que te quedarás todo el rato. Me tomo unos cuantos segundos grabar tu belleza en mi mente, puedes conservar el retrato; yo obtuve el gusto de contemplar, analizar y plasmar tu cuerpo lo cual para mi es mejor que cualquier contacto físico. Nos veremos luego ¿sí? Te amo." _

Ino suspiró, cerró sus ojos y de nuevo podía estar convencida de lo enamorada que estada del artista y de lo que afortunada que era.

**¡AL FIN! Saben, tengo está idea desde el año pasado y al fin pude terminar de escribirla, no porque no pudiera si no porque tenía una infinita flojera y bueno me harte de todo y al fin la acabé :D Ya no quiero escribir Sai x Ino durante un buen rato u.u después del bloqueo que tuve regresaré con muchas ideas y dejaré a estos dos por la paz pero les prometo que pronto escribiré Sai x Ino de nuevo. Lean una entrada en mi Blog ahí explico con algunos detalles el porqué me detengo; El link de mi Blog está en mi perfil y la entrada se titula 'Una mirada Saino'. No olviden comentar :3**

**¿Review?**


End file.
